


perspective

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Series: highlander oneshots [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, friendship pogger, i really am loving this pov huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: "Why are you still hanging around here?"
Series: highlander oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160753
Kudos: 9





	perspective

"Why are you still hanging around here?"

You look at Joe. He was already grey when you met him, but as the years have trekked on, your mind’s eye has never strayed from the steadily increasing amount of grey hair. You remember the times you used to travel around every couple of years, you never interacted with the same human longer than that. 

You remember how it's been years since your last trip. You're reminded of why you stopped travelling.

"Perspective."

You remember the day you walked into the bar after a short trip and was surprised by the colour of Joe’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> even more brain scrambles


End file.
